


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 410

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [42]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 410 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 410 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 410

GAIA  
We honor those who fall by the sword, but follow the One who wields it best.

TRANSLATION  
_Osir koma op daun bilaik slip daun kom bleirona, ba mafta op Won bilaik hef em op mou beda._

LUNA  
That would be me.

TRANSLATION  
_Daun bilaik ai._

ROAN  
Have no fear. The day will belong to Azgeda.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou fir raun. Sintaim na set klin gon Azgeda._

INDRA  
You are my people.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu laik ai kru._

FIO  
You’ve come a long way, Skairipa. Shame I’ll have to kill you today.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu don komba lowe, Skairipa. Bali ai souda frag yu op deyon, nami?_

FIO  
Time to see how much you’ve learned.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim na fig au hanch yu don dig au._

ROAN  
Thank you.

TRANSLATION  
_Mochof._

OCTAVIA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

ROAN  
Trikru has fallen!

TRANSLATION  
_Trikru don slip daun!_

ROCKLINE WARRIOR  
It’s Skairipa!

TRANSLATION  
_Bilaik Skairipa!_

OCTAVIA  
Do not fear death, for it is only the beginning of the next journey.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou fir wamplei in; em bilaik stoda kom nes soujon noumou._

LUNA  
From water we are born, to water we return.

TRANSLATION  
_Kom woda ‘so gyon op, gon woda ‘so kom daun._

INDRA  
One clan.

TRANSLATION  
_Wonkru._

FLAMEKEEPER SCOUT  
They took the crypt… Skaikru took the crypt.

TRANSLATION  
_‘Mo’n sak medgeda daun… Skaikru don sak medgeda daun._


End file.
